The term blade server refers to a system board in which processors, memory, I/Os, etc., are densely mounted on a single mother board. In addition, the term blade server refers to a server system which saves space and reduces the total cost of implementation and management while leaving its basic functions as a PC server intact by housing a plurality of server blades in a single chassis and sharing the chassis, power sources, fans, cables, etc. It is noted that this definition is also applicable to the present invention.
Since each server blade within a blade server is equipped with basic functions as a PC server, it is possible to have each server blade run a different OS or application. With respect to power management systems for blade servers, by way of example, there are such related techniques as those disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2. With respect to Patent Document 1, a special management controller for power consumption management manages the overall power consumption of the server blades within a chassis. With respect to Patent Document 2, the power consumption of a server blade is managed by having a management controller mounted on the server blade switch CPU operation speeds.    Patent Document 1: JP Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-202506 A    Patent Document 2: JP Patent Application Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-83841 A